Eu Tenho Esperado Muito
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Após aquele encontro desastroso de seus irmãos, Castiel mais uma vez caminha por aquela terra, a calmaria do momento lhe permitindo pensar naquele que lhe falta. SPOILER 6ª TEMPORADA! Fic curtinha entre Cas e um novo personagem.


**_Título:_**_ Eu Tenho Esperado Muito__  
_**_Autor:_**_ Adne Hellena_  
**_Beta:_**_ Fabitch (thanks, meu soulbrother!)__  
_**_Categoria:_**_ Slash M x M__  
_**_Advertências: _**_**SPOILERS 6ª Temporada**__. Insinuação de incesto.__  
_**_Classificação:_**_ PG-13__  
_**_Completa: _**_[_**_X_**_] Yes [ ] No__  
_**_Resumo: _**_Num dia frio, Cas reflete sobre aquele a quem procura._

**_P.S.: Quando Shiryu me trouxe o Spoiler acerca de um novo personagem, eu automaticamente associei ele à esta música (_**_Centrefolds_**_, do _**_Placebo_**_) e esse persona + essa música tem caminhado e rodeado minha mente por dias... Só que hoje (_**_08/10_**_) esse personagem entra na série e, como eu REALMENTE shippei eles dois antes de todo mundo, não consegui abandonar essa fic._**

**_É curtinha e simples porque não sei muito sobre o personagem e nem tive tanto tempo para escrever. Ela é apenas para dar asas à meu novo ship._**

**_Ah! E sim, ele fala o nome do personagem na música. u_u_**

**_P.S.²: Peço desculpas à todo mundo que está esperando pela _**_Infantilidade_**_, eu não a abandonei, mas admito que não ando feliz o bastante para escrever com duas crianças no momento. O capítulo está demorando, mas está saindo aos poucos, então POR FAVOR! Tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência._**

**_Bjoks! ^.^  
Boa Leitura!_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Fazia já alguns dias desde que Castiel tinha visto Dean pela última vez.

Não.

Fazia mais do que dias... Estava contando quase um ano após aquela quase guerra com seu irmão mais velho e aquela breve despedida na estrada, a caminho de suas novas vidas.

O anjo não saberia dizer do que sentia mais falta: do momento em si, daquela cumplicidade que compartilhara com os Winchesters enquanto procurava apoio entre os humanos ou do sentimento esperançoso que, ao findar daquela tarde, habitava sua alma flamejante.

Definitivamente, as duas opções lhe faziam falta.

E aquela esperança que se lhe esvaiu, sangrando lentamente de seu ser enquanto o procurava, estava prestes a se extinguir. Morrendo aos pouquinhos enquanto não conseguia derrubar as lágrimas que sentia sacudi-lo por dentro.

_**Droga! Dean mais uma vez tinha razão!**_

O Winchester tinha avisado, numa tarde chuvosa quando compartilharam o sentimento estranho de perder alguém, sobre a dor pungente de rever o pilar de seu sofrimento e ainda assim sentir seu espírito se regozijar ao contemplar sua outra metade da alma.

Castiel tinha experimentado aquela dor uma vez, meses atrás, quando prestou subserviência aos seus superiores, tentando fechar seus olhos para as verdades que seu Pai lhe dizia. Era quase deprimente, mundano e completamente... humano.

O anjo estava imóvel naquele parque, sentado sobre o banco frio de pedra enquanto os flocos de neve brincavam em seu cabelo muito negro, acariciando a pele quente de suas bochechas e não causando mais do que uma leve carícia em suas mãos comportadamente ajeitadas sobre o colo. Mesmo estando entre os homens, ele ainda mantinha os hábitos tão polidos que possuía.

Na verdade, mantinha-os mais como uma lembrança, uma memória desbotada daquele que lhe trazia tanta dor.

Castiel fechou os olhos azuis e soltou o ar de seus pulmões, sentindo-se quase desfalecer quando a imagem dos cabelos loiros e dos olhos igualmente claros se apoderaram de seus pensamentos, remetendo-o a um dia ensolarado e de brisa fresca.

Mesmo sozinho ele quase podia sentir os braços fortes ao redor dos seus, aquela aura mágica de proteção tomando espaço ao seu redor, num abraço que seria apenas isso caso jamais compreendesse as complicações do mundo sentimental. Ele ainda seria o anjo tolo e inocente, preso nos braços de um dos seus incontáveis irmãos mais velhos.

Cas era ainda capaz de ouvir o sussurro melodioso, as palavras macias cantadas em seu ouvido, a respiração quente roçando em sua nuca... Estava perdendo sua consciência quando ouviu os gritos.

Dolorosos, estridentes e vazios.

Eram sussurros chorosos, preenchendo lentamente seus sentimentos com as memórias de sua tortura e da frieza de seus irmãos. Nada daqueles dias conturbados o assustava, nem sequer era capaz de machucar sua alma, mas os olhos azuis que o amparavam ternamente após cada surra, após cada marca e desprezo que sofrera eram como...

Como uma marca recente sobre uma cicatriz ainda aberta.

Castiel seria capaz de encontrar qualquer um naquele plano e em outros, mas não podia encontrar aquilo que não queria ser encontrado. A alma do irmão que se escondia por entre nuvens de mistério, recobertas por um desejo incompleto de atenção.

Parecia-lhe, por mais absurdo que fosse tal pensamento, que seu anjo salvador não desejava ser encontrado, nem que fosse para ter uma despedida de verdade.

- Droga, Balthazar, eu voltei! Eu caminhei por cada pedaço do Éden à sua procura! Droga, Balthazar, eu o quero de volta!

O anjo não precisou gritar as palavras que se moldavam em sua mente e sua mente lhe respondeu também que não havia sentido em sua busca. Como seus irmãos lhe disseram, Balthazar estava morto ou esquecido em algum confim do Inferno, fazendo companhia a Lúcifer e Miguel enquanto ambos se debatiam sobre labaredas e rios de sangue.

Claro que ele não acreditara naquilo, mas uma parte de si insistia mesmo na morte de seu anjo da guarda. Por mais lembranças felizes e momentos protetores que tivesse compartilhado com Balthazar, estava próximo o bastante dos seres humanos para imaginar cenas horríveis de seu irmão morto, sua alma jogada sem vida em algum canto escuro e fétido.

Cas suspirou alto e sentiu algo estranho pesar em seus pés. Olhou para baixo e notou intrigado um cachorro branco se apertando entre suas pernas, procurando em seu corpo quente por um pouco de calor.

O labrador adulto estava impecavelmente limpo, tinha o pêlo brilhante e era suficientemente nutrido para notar-se que não era um cachorro abandonado. Tinha em seus olhos cor de caramelo algo que ia além dos outros, enxergando em Castiel sua verdadeira forma.

O anjo franziu os lábios e sorriu de leve, alisando as orelhas macias que alcançava facilmente. Suas mãos quentes correram das orelhas para o pescoço rechonchudo, acariciando a jóia metálica que se destacava entre o pêlo curto. Castiel tateou a corrente e contornou o pingente estrelado em pedras translúcidas, compondo singelamente a flor na qual fora inspirado.

Seu irmão lhe contava, desde a primeira vez que o vira, que Castiel tinha sido moldado pelas mãos de seu Pai com as coisas mais puras da natureza. Em sua alma possuía a suavidade das nuvens, a doçura do néctar e a pureza dos lírios.

Baltazar estava, sem saber, reacendendo a chama da esperança no coração de seu irmãozinho.

- Então, diga-me, Balthy, por onde anda? – Cas sussurrou baixo ao ouvido do cachorro, sabendo que o outro anjo o escutava, sentia a alegria e o amor transbordando de sua alma. – Diga-me, Balthazar. Guie meus passos até os seus pés.

Castiel mordeu os lábios, colocando-se de pé e indiretamente adotando seu novo amiguinho. Ele caminhou por aquela pequena estradinha de pedras, sendo acompanhado pelo cachorro que guardava a chave de sua felicidade.

Fosse onde fosse, Balthy havia confiado seu paradeiro àquele cão e o recomendara que procurasse Cas. Fosse onde fosse, Balthazar esperava para que Castiel o completasse mais uma vez, salvando suas almas da solidão iminente na qual se encontravam.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
